Operation: Integration
by YellowRocksMySocks
Summary: Beth presents her findings from her time living with the Avengers to S.H.I.E.L.D...Will she get to stay?


"All right everyone! Today is the big day!" I say as I'm scrambling around the kitchen, grabbing my keys and trying to make a cup of coffee at the same time. "Make sure you look sharp for my presentation! Dress to impress!"

"Beth, calm down. Don't stress. You'll do great." Bruce encouraged.

"Me? Stressed? I'M NOT STRESSING OUT!" I shriek as I spill my coffee all down my arm. I fling the cup away from me and rush to the sink, rinsing my steaming arm under the cool water. "TOTALLY NOT STRESSING! I'M COOL AS A CUCUMBER! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M STRESSED?"

"The fact that you just burnt yourself with your coffee as you are running around the kitchen and shrieking." Clint answers. "I'll make you a second cup." He volunteers and starts pouring another mugful.

I'm done rinsing my arm, but by this time I am just standing there, numbly letting the water flow over my skin. I'm freaking out so much my brain has shut down. I've never been so worried in my life. I turn the faucet off and grab some Advil out of the cabinet. I take two, but then decide three couldn't hurt.

"Look Beth. We're all going to be right there watching you. You have nothing to worry about. "  
Steve says from the table.

I suck in a deep breath and look around. Everybody is in the kitchen, looking at me with kind eyes. "Thanks guys, but if I screw this up, well; I don't know what I'll do..."

Tony smiles and says "Well then let's get into the car, shall we?"

*

I was anxiously tapping my fingers on my knee. Usually I liked the coziness of being crammed into the van with everyone, but now it set me on edge.

"Beth, why are you so worried?" Clint asked. "You give a great presentation, say the test was great, and then we all go home."

My stomach twisted in knots. "Well, there's one tiny thing I forgot to tell you guys..."

Immediately everybody's eyes are on me. "How tiny?" Thor asks.

"The point of the test was to see if a normal human could live in your environment without developing mental instability. I feel perfectly stable. You guys are stable. But, if for some reason S.H.I.E.L.D. decides otherwise, I'm outta here. Kaput. On a boat to Timbuktu."  
The car was silent as everybody processed what I just said. I just sat there, wondering if I would be on the ride back home with them.

*

"Director Fury, Agents, Avengers," I say as I regard everyone in the meeting. "Today it is my pleasure to report that Operation: Integration was a success. In these past few months, I have seen a monumental change in the mental state and disposition of all of the Avengers. I-"

"Excuse me, but how exactly can you say that the test was a success? The reports prove otherwise..." a random agent interrupts.

"Yes, how exactly?" another agent speaks up. "If I recall correctly, Dr. Banner flung you into a busy intersection and you broke your leg."

I'm shocked at how rude they were and the accusation against my friend. Bruce shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "I feel that it was not Dr. Banner's fault. I could have just as easily broken my leg just being in the car. That is not sufficient evidence to say that Dr. Banner's mental state has not improved since the test began." I proudly say, looking straight into the agent's eyes, not even faltering once.

Another agent begins to speak. "I have a question about the methods you are using. Destroying the kitchen by flinging flour around? You weren't sent there to make a mess or goof off."

"Or the fact that you bought Captain Rogers clothes using our issued credit card?" chimes another.

"As I understand it, you perform medical procedures on the kitchen counter?" the first agent asks.

"What about that break-in?" somebody questions.

Almost instantaneously, the entire room breaks out in arguments. Tony and Nick are at it yet again, three agents have ganged up on Bruce, Natasha and Clint are arguing with Maria, and Steve and Thor are yelling at a couple of agents half as tall as them.

This is definitely NOT how I wanted this morning to go.

*

"PHFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" I whistle with my two fingers. Everybody freezes right where they are, looking at me with wide eyes. "Everybody please sit down. I would like to finish my presentation." I say sweetly.

Everyone rushes to their seat.

"Thank you." I say. "I understand what the reports say. But, you need to look past them. When I first arrived at the tower, I saw a ragtag bunch of people living together. But even after the first morning, I saw they were a family. I made bacon with Thor. Bruce and Tony help me with my Pre-Cal. So I bought some jeans for Steve, or reset Clint's leg on the counter. These superheroes are my family. We had a flour fight, and it was awesome. That's how we stay sane. When they come back from a mission, they need some hot chocolate and movie marathon, not stern looks saying they didn't get the job done. If anything, the Avengers deserve some goofing off time. They save the world every other day. That's a lot to put on someone's mind."

I look around at everyone in the room. All of the Avengers are grinning.

Nick speaks up from where he was leaning against a wall. "Miss Beth, I believe that you have just shown us sufficient evidence. Would you perhaps like to continue your test?" he asks with what I am pretty sure is a glint in his one eye.

"Yes, Director Fury. Thank you." I calmly say as my family files out the door. Thor sneaks in a high-five as we close it behind us.

*


End file.
